Any type of picture, such as a photograph or drawing, may be turned into a jigsaw puzzle by physically cutting up the picture into pieces. Typically the puzzle pieces interlock but may assume any shape. A player assembles the individual pieces of the jigsaw puzzle by fitting matching adjacent pieces together, until the entire original picture is re-created.